Goddess
by Rose Tyler. Doctor
Summary: What if Bella was really Arabella, Goddess of Electricity, married to Hermes messenger of the gods AND one of the "Big Four"? Zeus gives her a mission to meet the Cullens again... after Edward left her. Set during New Moon. Bella/Hermes
1. Chapter 1: The Goddess

**I know! I keep putting up new stories! I'm sorry I just want to get more out there! **

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or any Twilight Characters. Rick Riordan and Stephenie Meyer do. **

**Edit: 12/10/11- I've decided to edit my story like I wanted to. I'm just going to correct spelling errors and make things so they flow better. **

**Chapter 1: The Goddess**

He left me. He really, seriously left me.

My boyfriend—ahem, excuse me, ex-boyfriend—just told me that he never loved me and that his family was leaving just moments ago. I know! Aphrodite will understand. Let me first explain. Out of boredom, I came down here to "experiment" with humans. I played the role of shy girl Isabella Swan. The real Isabella Swan had actually died awhile before my arrival, so that was convenient. I then met the mysterious Cullens and stupidly had fallen in love with one of the vampires. Edward was dumb enough to believe that my blood smelt good to him because I was his soul mate! I am Arabella, Goddess of electricity, one of the Big Four, and wife of Hermes, God of messengers and tricksters.

I magically transported myself to Mount Olympus (the top of the Empire State Building). I arrived in the throne room were my brother, Zeus, was sitting. He didn't seem to acknowledge my presence at first.

"Well, brother, I see that if you don't even acknowledge my presence, you don't want me here." He turned ferociously to see who had interrupted his thinking, but when he realized it was me, he smiled and jumped up.

"Arabella! You're here, sister! We've all been waiting for you!" He exclaimed. Zeus, excited?

"Everyone?"

"Yes! Hermes the most." He smirked. Hermes! I can wait to see him. I will see him first, then Aphrodite.

"Excuse me for saying this, but shut up!" I yelled at him.

He gave me a dirty look. I sauntered out of the throne room, not knowing where Hermes might be, and Apollo would not. Next thing I knew I knew, I crashed into something hard.

"Sorry." I mumbled. I looked up to see a shocked man in a red tracksuit. He was wearing white sneakers that had wings on them and a messenger bag.

"Hermes!" I exclaimed.

"Bella!" he said giving me a giant hug. He was the only one I allowed to call me Bella.

"I missed you!" I said, after he kissed me.

"Me too, darling. What did you do down on Earth?" he asked as he put me down.

"Got my heart broken." I said to him sadly.

"What! Who did it!"

"I think the whole counsel should hear."

~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~

We finally had found everyone and rounded them all up. Everyone was sitting on their correct throne, with Zeus, Poseidon, and me at the head. I have to admit, Hades isn't the best older brother in the world, but he didn't deserve to get banished from the counsel.

Everyone was muttering things about me being back. Some were excited, like most. But my… less close friends weren't as.

"Όλοι ησυχία!" Zeus shouted. "As you all see, Arabella has returned from Earth. She has requested you all hear what she has to say about her experience."

"Well, I have to say that my travels to Earth weren't as great as all of everyone else's experiences. I faced the utmost amount of heartbreak." Whispers broke out. "I was shy girl, Isabella Swan. I met a very mysterious family there, or should I say, vampire coven." I announced

"But Bella! Vampires are monsters! Demons! They—" Zeus had started, but I cut him off.

"But before you make your own opinion on this, let me announce that these vampires were different from others. They only survived on the blood of animals. They learned to control thirst and try to be like normal people. They didn't want to be monsters. Like for example: The vampires that looked younger, they went to high school. The father of the clan was a doctor!"

"Well what were their names?" asked Athena

"There was Carlisle Cullen, the creator of four out of seven of them. Esme Cullen, the mother of them and wife of Carlisle. Alice Cullen, she was not created by Carlisle and can only see the future that is set in stone. Jasper Hale, was also not created by Carlisle, is the husband of Alice, and can feel and manipulate emotions. Rosalie, the beauty of them. Emmett, husband of Rosalie, and the strongest man I have ever met. And last. Edward, the mind reader. The one that swept me off my feet. The one that broke my heart!" I finished angrily.

There was silence.

"Go Edward!" cheered Ares.

"That's it! You have mocked me for the last time Ares!" I screamed at him angrily. Why must he always be mean to me?

As I stormed over to him, my hair was crackling little bolts of electricity like always when I'm mad. My eyes also turn black. I stopped and thrust my hand out at him, electrocuting him.

When the smoke around him cooled off, Ares, all blackened, just sat there and blinked.

"Come on, Arabella. Me, you, and Athena could talk about it." Said Aphrodite

I walked out of the room, all the others still in shock.

**1 year later**

**Alice's POV**

Our family has been a complete mess since Edward forced us to leave Forks. That was a year ago. Edward has been the worse. He mostly stays up in his room and mopes. He only hunts when it is necessary and we had to restrain him a few times from going to Volterra. Emmett isn't as happy as before and doesn't pull as many pranks. Rosalie won't look in the mirror as often as before. I haven't been as hyper and don't do as much shopping. Esme, she just doesn't scold us all like she used to. Carlisle tells us to cheer up, but we can see he misses her too. And Jazzy gets the worst of it all! He feels terrible about her birthday and plus he gets six as many emotions on top of his own.

I was instantly sucked into a vision.

The mailman was coming right about…now! I heard him put something in our for show mailbox. I ran to the door and got the mail. There was a fancy looking letter with Cullen written.

"Esme! We got a letter." I said, knowing everyone else would also hear. In an instant, everyone one minus Edward was down in the living room.

"It looks fancy. Maybe it's from Disneyland." Emmett said, jumping up and down like a little boy.

Rosalie smacked him on the back of the head.

I opened the letter and read out loud.


	2. Chapter 2: Brother Sister things

**Sorry it's been so long! I just got out on Christmas break and like I said I only write when my mom isn't home and since im hone shes home! **

**TO ANSWER EVERYONE"S QUESTIONS!**

**Like mahjong90mulan said, it's like an open marriage so they don't care if they…date other 'people'. So anyway…here it is! **

**Roses are red,**

**Violets are blue,**

**I don't own Percy Jackson or Twilight,**

**So please, please don't sue!**

**Rick Riordan and Stephenie Meyer do.**

**Alice's POV**

The letter read:

_Dear Cullen Family,_

_You have interacted with one of us so we must escort you to Camp Half Blood. We will send escorts for you at 8 AM sharp tomorrow morning. Please do not anger your escorts for we have no responsibility for what they do to you. _

_Sincerely, _

_Chiron Brunner_

Well that's weird. Chiron, I think I've heard that name before. Greek mythology? Oh well.

"Alice, may I see the letter?" asked Carlisle

I handed it over to him. As he scanned it over Emmett said, "Woo! Were going on a road trip!"

…

**Bella's POV (I forgot to put it in the other chapter but bellas hair is longer, her eyes are electric blue, her face structure is more… secure, and her lips are fuller. And she's extremely graceful.)**

"Lady Arabella, Lord Zeus—Whoa! Um…"

I broke apart from Hermes in surprise. Apollo was standing there in shock.

"What do you want Apollo!" Hermes growled at him

"Well that's not something you see everyday. Um anyway, Lord Zeus wants to see you." He said and awkwardly walked away.

Hermes pouted. Awww! He looks so cute like that!  
"Don't worry. I'll be back in a moment."

I walked out of the room and over to were Zeus was.

"What do you want, brother?" I asked him

"Well, Arabella, when a super natural being gets physically involved by—,"

"Ok, we can just skip that part!" not wanting to hear the rest. He gave me a dirty look.

"Well anyway, the being has a right to know that the Gods and Goddess exist. So we thought, since you know so much about them, is that you can escort this, eh… Cullen Family to Camp Half Blood."

"What! NO WAY! I am not going anywhere near them! You'd have to cut me up in pieces, throw me in Tartarus, and let dad lecture me on how he was going to re-return and___try _to destroy the world _again_!" I yelled at him

"Well you are going whether you like it or not, Arabella! How about you take Apollo with you!" he yelled back

"NO! That makes it worse! Apollo is a ανόητο αντιδρά! And may I remind you, _Zeus_, that you are the youngest of me, Poseidon, and Hades!"

Zeus's eyes widened at my choice of language. Well Apollo deserved it! He 'walks in' on me and Hermes almost everyday! Plus with all those stupid haikus! The only reason we sent him to Japan was because we all wanted to get away from him!

"You will not mention the name Hades in this... place ever!"

"Well then why can Apollo say the name _Hades_?" I yelled

He opened his mouth to say something when he was cut off by, "What? Did I hear my name?" a voice said as Apollo popped out of nowhere.

"Yes you ανόητο αντιδρά!"

His eyes widened.

"Well I was just telling her that you will escort the Cullen Family with her to Half Blood Hill." Zeus said as he recovered

"WHAT! No. Way. I get to meet the family that broke Arabella's heart!" He whispered happily

I shocked him.

"OW!"

"Well I guess we have no choice, buddy." I said in disgust

"When are they expecting us?"

"In 5 minutes."

"WHAT! Why didn't you tell us earlier!"

I sighed as I transported myself Mobile, Alabama.

**Alice's POV**

"! JASPER. JASPER. JASPEAR. JAZWEAR. JAZPER." I experimented.

"WHAT!" yelled my mate in annoyance

"Nothing. I'm just bored. When are our "escorts" going to be here?" I asked him

"In about five minutes, darling." He said

"We better get Edward." I sighed. Edward is not Edward anymore. On one of his better days it usually takes a half hour to get him out of his room.

"! EMMETT. EMMETT. EMMY. EMMWETT. JEMETT!"

"WHAT!" Emmett yelled.

"Its time to get Edward."

He sighed and walked upstairs.

"Awwww. Baby Eddie." I said as Emmett walked down the stairs 4 minutes later with Edward over his shoulder.

"Shut up. You better not tell anyone." Edward said to me in a monotone voice.

The doorbell rang.

It ran to the door and opened it.

Outside I saw a gorgeous woman with mahogany hair and electric blue eyes. The man next to her had dark brown hair with dark brown eyes. They were both dressed strangely.

The man wore full Greek battle armor with the skirt and everything. He wore a huge smile. He and Emmett would probably get along.

The woman was the complete opposite. She wore a breastplate that was connected to the white dress she wore and had bangles all over her arms and wrists. She was beautiful. But unlike the man, she wore a frown and in her eyes you could see her pain.

I wonder who or what hurt her? I instantly thought of Bella. No! This was a woman and not a girl. She had blue eyes while Bella had brown. Bella would never wear any of these things! And why is everything connected to Greek mythology? Answers come with patience Alice, patience.

"Hi! I'm Alice! You must be our escorts. Can you come in?" I asked

The man looked at the woman. She sighed but slightly nodded.

"Sure." Said the man

**I think this was pretty good! I Apollo is based off the movie PJ Apollo. And the outfits I also stole from the movie. I'm sorry this chapter is so short. I will update soon!**


	3. Chapter 3: Greek Names

**So now Im going to update regularly which is going to be about once every one to two weeks. Sorry if your not happy with it, its just I can only write for an hour every night on Mondays-Thursdays so that's the pace I write at. So I hope you like**

**This chapter. Review! Review! Review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or Percy Jackson. If I did, Emmett and bella would be together and Percy would have chosen to be a God.**

**Chapter 3**

**Jasper's POV**

"Hi! I'm Alice! You must be our escorts. Can you come in?" Alice asked the strange people dressed in Greek battle armor.

The man looked at the woman. She sighed, but slightly nodded. She looked kind of pained to "say" yes. I wonder why?

"Sure." Said the man

That's when it hit me. Their scent was the best thing I've ever smelt in my entire lifetime. The others must have smelt it too because I felt my blood lust double up.

"Excuse me, but would you like anything to eat…um, what are your names, dears?" asked Esme

"You can call me Kallias. It means handsome in Greek, which I am. And you can call her, Adelpha." The man said **(A/n: Adelpha means dear sister)** But I could barley focus. There scent is too mouth-watering.

"No! I am not your sister! I am your aunt! How about you call me Callista and call him Theodotos!" She yelled at him. ** (A/n: Callista in Greek means most beautiful and Theodotos means slave)**

"No way! I am not a slave! You are obviously being no help here so why don't you go back home and start making out with your other nephew! You see here, Alysa, this poor man here looks like he wants to kill us because of you." He said simply. **(A/n: Alysa means princess in Greek)**

The woman stiffened up.

I heard her whisper to the man with my vampire hearing, "There vampires stupid! He smells the Ichor in our blood! That must smell incredibly good to them. Jasper has the hardest time keeping control!" How did she know my name and that we're vampires! I can't control it anymore! I struggled to say in my mind to Edward, 'Edward, tell Alice to take me outside now!' I think Edward nodded

"Alice, can you take Jasper outside please?"

"Sure! Come on Jazzy." She said as took my arm and I swear I saw Kallias—Theodotos –What ever his name is, snort when Alice called me Jazzy as she dragged me out the door. Once I got outside, I think I heard them arguing in Greek. Not just any Greek. I know that's Greek. But I haven't heard that kind of Greek language spoken before. Maybe its ancient Greek. Nah, because the ancient Greek language hasn't been around for around 4000 years! No one knows the language anymore!

Or do they?

Edward's POV

Once Alice and Jasper left, the two Greek people went from arguing in English, to some language that sounds similar to Greek. They got madder and madder after a while. Then after about five minutes of all of us watching in silence, the woman's eyes turned black. She was scary, no, scarier than scary. But she reminded me of my Bella. She and the man had similer scents to Bella. I didn't want to leave her, but I'm just too over protective of her. After this whole Camp Half Blood thing is over, I plan on going back to Forks and beg her, even if I have to get on my knees, to take me back.

"Ok! At first this was fun to watch, but now its getting boring. How about we call you, "Emmett started as he pointed to the woman ",Callista and you," As he pointed towards the man, "Kallias."

"Fine. I will start. So are you guys familiar with the Greek gods and goddesses?" Asked Kallias

"Yeah. Like Zeus, Poseidon, Aphrodite, and Hera." Said Rosalie. Then the weirdest thing happened. Callista thrust her arm in the air while her finger pointed at Rosalie. Then Rosalie started vibrating and her hair started to stick up on ends. It was like she was getting electrocuted. When she stopped vibrating and Callista but her arm down, Rosalie was slightly burnt and her hair was sticking up. Callista's eyes turned black once again, but this time, her hair started crackling and bolts of electricity were going down it. (A/n: That's really hard to explain)

"You shouldn't just go ambling down the road and pick out names like that, blondie! Think of how the other gods feel! Being left out! If the others heard that, they would kill you without even blinking! You're lucky me and Apollo left you alive for saying something like that!" She screamed at a Rose, who was still blackened.

I looked at Kallias. He looked very angry, very very angry.

She talks the gods are alive, and like she knows one. Or is one? It makes sense though. With all those weird things they've said and done.

"So as I was saying, the gods and goddesses are very much alive. Along with the monsters and Mount Olympus and the Underworld and all the other places." Said Kallias in a strained voice, obviously still angry.

So I was right. The others looked shocked.

"Wait. The gods and goddesses are real? Are you a god and goddess?" asked Carlisle

"Yes."

"May we ask, which ones you are?" asked Emmett

"I am Apollo, Greek god of prophecy, music, intellectual pursuits, healing, plague, and the sun."

"I am Arabella, Greek Goddess of Electricity, violence, and health, and disguise." (I just made that all up right now)

"Your Arabella and Apollo? That's right, in the myths you always argued about everything!" said Alice

''Ah, the myths, the myths, the myths. Its always about the myths. Lets ask you this, how would you like to be forgotten? To have no one to talk to for millenniums except your dreaded family, occasionally mortals, and on special occasions our children." Apollo said. I wouldn't want vampires to be forgotten

"I so sorry. I didn't know!" said Alice

"So why are you guys here? Why a God and Goddess?" asked Carlisle

"Yeah, and what is Camp Half Blood?"

"Well its because I know all of you. And Camp Half Blood is where all the Gods and Goddesses children go to learn how to fight monsters and stuff." Said Arabella

"That's horrible! The poor children!" exclaimed Esme

"Actually, its not. You either learn how to fight, or you die. And of course, no one wants that." said Apollo. Then I realized what Arabella had just said.

"Wait, Um, Lady Arabella, you just said that you know all of us. How?" I asked her

"Well, um... I'll just show you." She stepped back a bit. Then her hair shortened a little, her lips became uneven, and her eyes turned to brown. Chocolate brown.

"Bella?"

**Im so sorry for the cliffhanger! Im so proud of this chapter! Ive worked on it so hard...ly. Ive done so much research on this! I swear ive gone through like, 15 greek baby name websites and 5 translators! Hope you like it! Review review review!**

**I hope i get at least 7 reviews before i update!**


	4. Chapter 4: Explinations

**Sorry for taking so long to update! I just got back from Arizona and plus I had to study my lines for a play I did last thrusday! I wanna update my other stories too! I was so surprised when I got my reviews! I just wanted 7 but I actually got but I got 30 reviews! I am shocked! I didn't know so many people love this story! And everyone wants me to update! Which I should stop rambling and get to that…**

**Bella: Say it!**

**Me: NO! I will not say it!**

**Bella: Say it or someone could sue you! **

**Me: NO!**

**Bella: Then I'll say it. Rose Tyler. Doctor does not own Twilight, Percy Jackson, or me. Cus im not really a goddess and all. Im actually living happily as a vampire with Edward, the Cullens, and Renesmee. And Jacob and the rest of the pack pretty much. And—**

**Me: Shut up! They get the point! They need to read the chapter already!**

**Bella: Fine! Geeze!**

**Chapter 4**

**Bella's POV**

_Previously_

"_Bella?"_

Of course it's me? Who else?

"Yes?" I asked

Then Alice ran up to me and squealed, "Bella! We missed you so much! Where have you been?" I'm disgusted! How dare she run up to me, hug me, and scream in my face after she agreed to leave with Edward! Plus I am an all-powerful Goddess! How dare she!

"Get away from me! And that goes for all of you!" I yelled, "You saw what happened to ice Barbie over there. Do you want that to happen to you! Have you even taken in that I am one of the most powerful people in the entire universe?" I pushed Alice off of me. She looked at me with big sad eyes.

"Bella, love, what's the matter with you?" Asked Edward, who looked concerned. Did he not just hear what I said!

I groaned in frustration.

"Look, buddy, did you not hear that she is Arabella, goddess of electricity? After you left her, she came running up to Olympus and called a council meeting with all us gods and was telling how you all broke her heart. So I would shut up because you have eleven gods who hate you right now. Zeus, Poseidon, Arabella, Hera, Aphrodite, Athena, me, Hermes, Hephaestus, Artemis, and Dionysus, all all-powerful gods! Ares is kinda on your side cus he likes to annoy Arabella and Hades is in the Underworld so… yeah," Apollo said. Go Apollo! He makes a point!

"Yeah, like Apollo said! Edward, I never really even loved you! What broke my heart is that you would leave your girlfriend, in the forest, and rip her heart out! Have you even heard the myths? I am married! Hermes has been my husbands for centuries! And I still love him the same!" I yelled. All the Cullens looked shocked that I would say that.

"You were married all along," Edward mumbled, so shocked that I never loved him, "But…wouldn't…Hermes know that you kissed me a bunch of times since he is the messenger of the gods?"

Edward looked so broken that I almost felt sorry for him. Almost.

"Yes but he wouldn't really care because we have this deal thing, like you know how Zeus had all these children, but he's married to Hera? Well it's like that. Like…millennia's ago, in the beginning of our marriage, Hermes "accidentally"had a child with a mortal. I got angry, so I "accidentally" had a child with a mortal too. Hermes got angry so we had this deal, like it would be that we wouldn't really fall in love with the mortals. It's like you _think _you're in love but then you realize you're not. That's how us gods feel with most of the mortals we have children with. So both agreed we both wouldn't really fall in love with mortals," I explained to them all.

"Oh."

"Yeah, now that story-time is done, I think we should be on our way now," Apollo pestered, looking at me with big eyes.

"Fine, let's go."

But then, all at once! symbols appeared over five of the Cullen's heads. Looks like their godly parents are claiming thheeemmmm! Who would have known! And five of them! Wow!

Above Jasper's head an owl appeared. Above Rosalie's head, you could only guess, but a dove appeared. Above Esme's head, a piece of wheat. Above Edward's head was a lyre. And last but not least, above Emmett's head, a boar appeared.

Why are they being claimed all at the same time? Jasper by Athena, Rosalie by Aphrodite, Esme by Demeter, Edward by Apollo, and Emmett by Ares? What is happening?

"What are these things?" Asked Emmett as he tried to swat the floating boar away.

"Why are they being claimed all at once?" Apollo stage whispered to me.

"I don't know. Um, you guys, you four all have a godly parent," I told them all. They looked confused.

"You mean, we all have one parent that is a god?"

"Yeah, isn't that what she just said? Well, emo boy here is being claimed by Athena, hot blondie is being claimed by Aphrodite, big tall and muscular is being claimed by Ares, bed head is being claimed by me, and mother hen is being claimed by Demeter.

Ha-ha, I like the names Apollo came up with. I think I'll call him that now! Emo Boy, Ice Barbie (I'm not calling her hot blondie), Big, Tall, and Muscular, and Mother Hen!

"I love those names! I think I'll call you guys that now," I exclaimed at the. Esme, Edward, Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmett didn't look so happy at me.

"Remember? All-powerful goddess. If you hate this form, you should have seen us when we were Romans."

"Wait so that means that…you're my dad?" Asked Edward, as he pointed at Apollo. Edward is a son of my brother-like figure…Figures.

"Sadly, yes son, I am. This is awkward because my son broke my sister-like figure/aunt's heart," Apollo debated with himself on whether he should be mad with Edward or not.

"So cool! I am the son of the war god!" Emmett yelled, jumping up and down. Emmett, Emmett, Emmett…

"I guess Aphrodite's more than I am…" Rosalie sighed, taking out a mirror and touching her face. I sort of feel bad for Rosalie. Wait. What?

"I do love gardening. I guess it makes sense that Demeter's my mother. But that means…Hades is my half-brother in law!" I thought Esme was more of an optimist.

"I have nothing in common with Apollo other than that I love music," Edward muttered, running his hands through his hair.

"Hey! I heard that!"

"I think that we should leave now," I said as I was starting to get impatient.

"Yeah."

"Let's goooo!" I yelled as I pointed to the door. I didn't mean for it to happen but electricity accidentally came from my finger tip and went in different little lines to all the lights, lamps, and electronic devises, shorting them all out which caused a black out in the house.

I groaned. Not again!

"Oh, come on!" Apollo groaned and pushed me.

I pushed him back.

He was about to push me again when Carlisle said, "So are we going or not?"

"Ok, now let's go!"

I opened the front door and walked outside, followed by Apollo, Alice, Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, Emmett, and then Edward.

"How are we going to get there?" Asked Jasper

"Emo Boy, what is Apollo god of?" I asked him. For a son of Athena, he can't guess that we're going to take the Sun Chariot?

"Um, the sun?"

"And…"

"And…the sun chariot?"

"Bingo!"

"Is that the Sun Chariot there?" Asked Emmett, pointing.

I spun around to see that it was just sitting there. When did he do that?

"Apollo, when did you get it here?"

"When you were explaining to Emo Boy that we were taking it."

We all stared at each other for a few minutes before Alice broke the silence.

"Can we go now?"

"Fine!"

Apollo climbed into the chariot followed by me, then everyone else.

"This. Is. So. Cool!" Emmett squealed.

Apollo started the chariot and away we were.

**That was awesome! I loved this chapter so much! It was awesome. Pleas review!** **Or killer bunnies will attack you! **


	5. Chapter 5: The Ride Over

**Hey! I'm so sorry its taken me so long to update! I just haven't had the time to write! But I will more often now, I promise! I know this chapter is probably crap and you guys would have expected better. I have to write it fast! I'm going to outdoor ed. Tomorrow! And I'm staying from Wednesday to Friday! Hehehehe! **

**Anyways, feel free to flame the chapter cuz I know its crap. :)**

**Chapter 5**

**Arabella's POV**

It was only once we were up in the air that I realized there was steam coming from somewhere on the sun chariot.

"Why is it smoking? It's not supposed to do that? WHY!" Apollo started panicking.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" A few of the Cullens started freaking out. It was a pretty funny sight. At that moment was when I realized where the smoking was coming from. Each of the seven Cullens were the ones steaming!

"Why are we steaming! Oh, this is so going to mess up my hair!" Rosalie exclaimed.

"Well, I guess it's because it's the _sun _chariot and you guys are ice cold. Probably," Apollo said to them all.

"So, other than the fact that we all have smoke coming from our heads," Alice started, "Where _are _we—!"

Out of nowhere, Alice's head just caught on fire! It was actually pretty hilarious.

"Put it out, put it out!"

Then, Emmett got up out of his seat and tackled Alice to the floor! She was squirming under him and yelling things about him that I don't think I should repeat. And the whole time Jasper is just standing there watching! Some soul mate!

So when he got off of Alice, she screamed at him, "Emmett! I just wanted you to put the fire on top of my head out! Not tackle me!" Alice looks pretty funny when she's angry.

"Weeeelllllll, it put it out, didn't it? Your hair isn't on fire any more! And it just looked like fun," Emmett pouted. I forgot how funny it is when Emmett pouts! A huge teddy bear...that's the son of the war god.

"Emmett! Arabella, darling, where _is _the, uh, Camp Half-Blood?" Asked mother hen, while touching my shoulder. Didn't I tell them that already? Oh, well. And why is Esme touching me! Ew!

"It's-," I started, but Apollo cut me off.

"It's in Long Island, New York." Jerk.

"Yeah. It won't take long. Only about an hour or two more."

For the next hour we all talked. Well Apollo mostly. He boasted about how he was an 'oh so awesome and powerful god'! I kinda just listened. Alice tried to talk to me a few times, but I just pushed her away.

I noticed that Edward wasn't really listening to Apollo, more like taking turns in looking at me with a sad face, then looking back at Apollo with a confused one. Yeah, I don't see how Apollo's his dad either!

I also thought about what was to come over at Camp Half-Blood. How they'll react to see Chiron, or how they're also probably meet my kids. How will they react to that? But I've also haven't seen my kids in awhile. I bet they'll love seeing me. I think I still remember all their names! There's Mason, John, Jack, Damon, Matt, Courtney, Gwen, Georgia, Miley, Kevin, Jessica, Jasmine, Sophia, Donna, Alex, Stephanie, Elena, Evan, Brittney, Stephen, Anna, Jake, Brooke...and a lot more. Like my brothers, I'm also known for all my affairs with mortals.

When Apollo started talking about Edward's mother is what pulled me out of my train of thought.

"Elizabeth, Elizabeth. I remember her. I met her when she was seventeen years old. We met at a theater. Yup. I left her after she told me she was pregnant with _you_." I could have sworn Apollo looked disgusted with Edward, but then happy at the same time.

Edward growled at him.

Emmett started screaming. What the hell is the matter with him this time!

I looked over to his seat, only to see that he wasn't there! Where is he? I lost him! Oh, gods, Zeus is gonna kill me!

I heard someone singing, "I BELIVE I CANNNN FFFLLLLYYY! I BELIEVE I CAN TOUCH THE SKKYYY!" Oh. My. Gods. Is he really...?

I looked over the edge. Yes, yes he was.

Emmett had jumped off the Sun Chariot and was now free-falling towards the Earth. That idiot!

"EMMETT! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" Rosalie screamed downwards at him.

"I'M FLYING!" Was his response. Then, there was a crash. It sounded like a huge explosion! I looked over to see a giant hole in the ground. Emmett came out of it and started waving his hands in the air saying, "Come back for me!".

Then Apollo said, "Hold on! I have everything under control!" And then Apollo clapped his hands and BOOM! Emmett appeared back on the chariot. How in Hades did he do that! I wanna know how to do that!

The Cullens just stared at him in aw and disbelief. Emmett looked like he was gonna explode, he was that excited. Rosalie smacked him on the back of the head.

"OW!"

Who knew Ice Barbie could hurt Emmett?

"I have an announcement to make! We will be landing in Camp Half-Blood in two minutes, I repeat, two minutes!

Really Apollo? Does he have to say it in an announcer voice? It's times like these when I question myself on why Zeus decided to make Apollo a god. Even though he did, he shouldn't have been the god of music, he should have been the god of immaturity.

The two minutes flew by and before I knew it, Apollo said we had arrived. Then we started the decent down. Of course, Emmett was out of his mind excited.

Apollo landed the Sun Chariot right smack dab in the middle of the camp. All the Cullens stepped out and looked around in amazement. All the kids were all there usual stations or classes. I even recognized a few of my own kids.

"This, my Cullens, is Camp Half-Blood," Apollo bellowed.

**I know, I know. Short Chapter. I know. The next one will be longer. I just had to rush because Im going to out door ed tomorrow and everything. **

**I WANT 20 REVIEWS BEFORE I UPDATE NEXT!**

**oh and sorry Georgia (my beta) but I just wanna get this chapter up before I go away for three days. I hope you understand.**


	6. Chapter 6: Camp Half Blood

**Hey! I got exactly 20 reviews! I know, weird right? But anyways, I have worked hard on this and hope you all like-no, LOVE it!**

**Disclaimer- I dont own percy jackson and the olympians or twilight.**

**I AM SO SORRY GEORGIA! (my beta) I have waited like, a week to put this up and I feel so bad...**

**Chapter 6**

**Apollo's POV**

"This is Camp Half-Blood? This is awesome!" Emmett exclaimed, jumping up and down.

Well of course it's awesome! If it wasn't awesome it would be named Camp..Boring...Pants.

"Come, walk with us," darling Arabella said.

"What is that over there?" asked Alice, pointing to the big white farm house.

"That, Alice, is the Big House," I told her.

"Yes I know it's a big house but what is it?" She asked again! ARG! What is with these vampires? Why are they so annoying!

"No, Alice. He means it's the Big House," Arabella tried, but was crashing and burning. Then exploding.

"Alice, I think they mean that they actually call it the _Big House_," Jasper explained to her. She looked embarrassed.

"Well if you guy would have told me it was called the Big House, we wouldn't be going through all of this!"

"We did!"

"Sorry! Can we go there?"

"Fine." It would be nice to piss off Dionysus. Just like the good ol' days.

"Just to warn you, don't piss off the guy who looks like a cherub that turned middle-aged. You don't wanna make enemies with him," Explained Arabella. Why does she have to ruin all the fun!

"Why. Who's he?" Asked Edward.

"Let's just say that's Mr. D. Or Dionysus, as we call him on Olympus," I said. If you ruin some of the fun, might as well ruin all of it.

"It's Dionysus? God of Wine? What is he doing here?" Exclaimed Carlisle, looking like a little boy.

Why would he be excited to meet Dionysus? He's such a party pooper! Or Carlisle really likes wine...

"Because a while ago Zeus caught him chasing after some wood Nymph and so he said he had to be the director of camp for 100 years. But then just recently he lowered it down to 50."

"Which also means that he has to cut off the wine and stick to Diet Coke."

"The god of wine is drinking Diet Coke?"

We walked up to the Big House and saw that, like always, Mr. D and Chiron were playing Pinochle.

"Ah, Lady Arabella. Lord Apollo. You have returned," Chiron stated, looking at the Cullens.

"Oh yeah, what were your names again? Oh yes, Eduardo, Rosalyn, Alison, Emerson, Carl, Eden, and James. Welcome to Camp Half-Blood blah blah blah," Said Mr. D looking awfully bored like usual.

"Thank you. I sorry but you must have gotten our names wrong. I'm Esme and these are Edward, Rosalie, Alice, Emmett, Carlisle, and Jasper," She said in a sickly sweet tone. How could she be related to Demeter, let alone be her daughter? I feel bad for Hades because Demeter is like the mother-in-law from your nightmares! Nag, nag, nag!

"I'm sorry dear, but you all must be really stupid because your names are Eden, Eduardo, Rosalyn, Alison, Emerson, Carl, and James," Mr. D said in the same sweet tone.

"I-," Eden started, but Arabella cut her off.

"We were just going. Come on."

She dragged Esme by the arm away from the Big House.

"Yeah, let's go." I followed Arabella and the rest followed me. We walked over to where the cabins were.

"So each child stays in a cabin according to who his or her parent is. That is my awesome cabin over there," I said to them as I pointed in the direction of my extremely cool cabin.

"Mom?" I heard someone ask. Oh, this is going to be good!

Arabella turned around, only to see there were three of her daughters and two of her sons standing right before us.

"Hello darlings," She said to them. Her eyes softened when she saw them, but then I could see she got kind of worried. It was probably because she was wondering how the Cullens were going to react. "How have you all been?"

"We've all been fine, mom," A girl with brown hair said.

I saw other campers whispering around us saying, "Why are Apollo and Arabella here?"

"Who are the hot people with them?"

"Why does Apollo look so awesome?"

Ok, ok. Maybe not the last one, but it's true. I am awesome.

"Wait! What? Bella, love, who're these kids?" Edward asked as he ran his fingers through is hair.

"I told you! I am not your love! I love Hermes and no one else!" Her eyes turned black, like always, when she's mad. Oh, he's gonna get it nooowwww! But, he is my son. Nah!

On of Arabella's children said, "I'm Gwen Rozcey, this is Jessica Baca, Evan Fabela, Stephen Kilgore, and Sofia Murgia."

Gwen had brown hair and was like, wicked skinny. She also had light green eyes.

Jessica had short, wavy dark brown hair and electric blue eyes.

Evan seemed older than the others and had (no surprised) dark brown hair with green eyes.

Stephen had like, white, white skin and shaggy beach blonde hair, and had a wiry figure.

And last, Sofia. She had long, long dark brown hair that was tied back. She had darker skin and blue eyes.

In all, they didn't seem related.

"We're all the children of Arabella," Jessica said. The Cullens looked shocked.

"You have kids?"

"I told you, after my brothers, I'm the most famous for having affairs with mortals!"

So for awhile we talked, walked around, the Cullens met more of Arabella's kids, Edward met some of his half brothers and sisters, and other less interesting things. Currently, Bella was telling about some of her kids.

"Well Evan is... Evan is the special one. He's kind of full of himself. Watch this." Arabella turned to Evan, who was currently talking to Jessica. "Evan."

"Is cool," was his response as he turned to look at his mother. Wow. I'm surprised he isn't my kid.

"I'm surprised Jessica isn't one of Athena's kids. She's really smart. She's on the decathlon team at school."

This is boring. I'm going to see what the kids are doing.

Stephen was currently talking to my daughter, Anna.  
"Hi Stephen. I-I-I wa-as wond-dering i-if you w-anted t-to g-go ou-ut with m-me some-sometime," She stuttered. Anna, Anna, Anna. Why are you so nervous? This guy isn't even good looking! He's wiry! At least pick a guy from Hermes!

"Sure. That sounds like fun!"

Bor-ing!

Arabella's conversation is better than this! I walked back over and stood next to bed head.

"There you are Apollo! I was just telling the-." But she was cut off by some one saying, "Arabella!"

I looked over to who it was, only to see Hermes. Bella ran over and kissed him hard. I won't go into details because I'm no Aphrodite.

When I looked over at Edward, you could see the rage in his eyes. Gods! Son, I know she's your ex- girlfriend, but just let go of her! She's a freaking goddess for crying out loud! Just let go of her and move on!

"Bella, love, who the hell is this?" He growled at her. I could see Hermes eyeing him for calling her love.

"Just shut up, Edward."

"I am Hermes, god of messengers, travelers, and theifs. I am also Arabella's husband which means that you have no right to call her 'love' alright _buddy!_" Hermes said as he walked over to Edward and poked him in the chest. Go Hermes! I never thought I would say this to my brother, but Hermes, you rock dude!

"I have every right to call her love! She's mine!"

"Yours? She has been mine for over two thousand years! And you, son of Apollo, you shouldn't be picking a fight with a god."

"No actually two gods, Edward! I am not your love! Can't you see I don't love you!" Arabella screamed at him. This was pretty good. All the campers were gathered around us trying to see what was going on.

"No, you have three gods that are angry with you! You may be my son, but you are not related to me!" What, what? "You have angered my brother and my sister-aunt thing! I can see that she is your ex-girlfriend, but son, just let her go! She's married to Hermes and his a freaking goddess here!" I yelled. I went over and stood next to Bella, who was standing next to Hermes, and crossed my arms.

By this time, Edward was looking kinda scared, but he tried not to show it.

It looked like the fight was pretty much over until someone said, "I'm here! You have four gods angry with you!" It was Mr. D "I have known from the beginning-," But a camper interrupted him.

"Just get on with it!"

Dionysus gave the camper a dirty look. I was surprised to see that is was Percy Jackson who said that! I'll have to congradutale him later!

"Four gods have ganged up on you! Only one of us could kill you in a second!" Hermes growled back at him.

**Pretty good huh? I liked it. You know the drill. Push the little button down there. I WANT 25 REIVIEWS!**


	7. Chapter 7: Evan

**Hey! Im so sorry! I sent this to my beta right after I posted the preview then forgot about it. I then realized right now and decided to just put it up. **

**So anyway. Yeah.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJ or Twilight**

**Chapter 7**

**Emmett's POV**

Seriously Edward? He is being a selfish bitch right now! Who pisses off a god? Even I'm not stupid enough to do that!

Then, Edward disappeared out of thin air. He was standing there then poof! He's gone! Yeah!

Arabella, Dionysus, Hermes, and the rest of the campers just stared at where Edward's body was just standing.

Everyone slowly started clearing away, clearly disappointed that they didn't see Edward get fried. I'm even kind of disappointed!

I could see Hermes just sigh and pull Arabella closer to him. They were talking so low that even I couldn't hear what they were saying!

_I'm bored! _I sat down and played with the grass. I still can't believe I'm the son of the war god. Ares. I wonder what he's like. I remember Arabella saying that he likes to make fun of her…

Apollo came and sat down next to me. Why? When he sat down, I noticed Evan and another kid behind him. He kind of looked like a little leprechaun, except he had freaky curly sandy blond hair.

"Hey. This is my son, Rusty. And you know Evan already," Apollo said. What kind of name is Rusty?

"Sup," Evan said.

"Hi," Said Rusty.

"Hey."

"I thought that you would get along with these two. They're a lot like you." And with that, Apollo got up and walked away. What! No goodbye? Just 'here, these kids are similar to you. Have fun.'

For a while, we just stared at each other. Then out of now where, Evan said, "I'm hungry."

**I knew that you guys don't really read the authors note and I just wanted to make sure that everyone saw this.**

**TOMORROW IS MY 12****TH**** BIRTHDAY! I KNOW! I'm young, right? Ok back to the story…**

"I am too," said Rusty.

"I have an idea," Evan said as he got up and walked away.

"So…got any songs to sing?" I asked him randomly.

Then, Rusty burst out into song in a really annoying voice: "It's Friyday, Friyday, gyettin' down on Friydaaayyy!" This kid is even more messed up than I am… **(A/N: I know that isn't the way you spell Friday but that is the way he sings it. He really does sing that and makes it sound like Friyday. ((Rusty is a real person. He is in my class))**

While Rusty was singing Friday, I saw behind him Evan trying to sneak up on this dude eating crackers out of a plastic bag. I think Arabella said his name was Percy. Percy…Johnson?

Well anyway, Evan snuck up on him and stole his crackers! Evan started running while Percy chased after him, screaming insults at him. GO EVAN! RUN FORREST, RUN!

Luckily Evan is a very fast runner, and Percy was lagging behind. He would have made it out, but then, out of no were, a huge rock appeared. Evan tripped over it and went literally flying in the air. The crackers went flying and Rusty freaked out.

"NOOOOOOOOOO! THE CRACKERS!" He screamed, and meanwhile, Evan is still flying through the air, screaming like a little girl.

Rusty got up off the grass and ran to the crackers. He did this dive and caught three out of five of the crackers. The other two were still in the plastic bag Evan was holding on to. Rusty immediately ate up the crackers like a homeless person.

Evan landed on the ground with a hard thud. He got up and groaned. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Hermes smirk. He is evil! Weellll he is the got of thieves. But thievery has nothing to do with this… and why does he hate his wife of thousands of year's kids?

Percy just stood there and watched Evan get up. You could see that he was bruised and various scrapes all over his face and body.

Arabella ran over to him and helped him get up. You could see that she was worried about him. Wow. Arabella really cares about her kids. And…two years ago, she was a fragile little 18-year-old girl in high school with a boyfriend. Or so we thought…

Arabella walked away from him and back over to Hermes. I watched Evan walk and he was obviously limping. All that for tripping over a bolder.

Evan started walking over towards the beach randomly. He tripped—again—and fell into the ocean water. He like…how do I describe it? Shorted out. I guess because he's the son of the electricity goddess. He screamed like a little girl. And apparently he can't swim either because when he was trying not to drown, he started floating out more toward the sea.

"HELP! I'M DROWNING!" He yelled out.

"I'm coming for you!" Percy yelled out. He dove into the ocean and swam all the way over to Evan. When Evan tripped into the water **(A/n: That sounds funny!)**, he dropped the bag of crackers into the ocean with him.

Percy grabbed the crackers and swam all the way back to the shore, totally ignoring Evan. Haha!

And Evan was still drowning in the water. Arabella was biting her nails, obviously nervous for her son. I guess Arabella and her kids don't swim, or they get electrocuted.

I looked over to where Evan was supposed to be and saw nothing. Just water. Evan had gone completely under the water! EVAN!  
I ran as fast as my vampire legs would carry me over to the shoreline and dove into the water. I swam as fast as I could and went under the water. I saw Evan, just floating there. I grabbed him by the head and went back to the top. I dragged him all the way back to the beach, were everyone was watching. Arabella, Hermes, Apollo, and my family were standing in front, while all the campers standing in back.

I dropped him on the sandy floor in front of Carlisle. Evan was completely passed out.

Carlisle checked up on him while everyone just watched.

Then Carlisle said, "He will need CPR. I would do it myself, but considering how much of a player he is, and how many girls have probably kissed those lips, I refuse to do it." **(A/n: isn't Carlisle such a great doctor?) **

"I'll do it."

The sea of campers parted. Everyone looked to see who spoke. Then I saw who the voice belonged to. She was hot. She was really tall and had long brown wavy hair. She was really curvy and wore skinny jeans and a tank top with Greek armor on over it. She looked like one of those girls who were tough as nails.

"I am Brie. Daughter of Apollo. I want to perform the CPR."

**Isn't this an awesome chapter! Edward disappeared! Yay! Just if you're wondering…Evan, Jessica, Rusty, Sofia, Stephen, Brie, and Anna are all my classmates. Those are their exact personalities! Gwen is a girl version of a boy named Bryce in my class. And Brie is me! I over exaggerated myself though. And I had me to the CPR (I don't know how I came up with that idea) is because Evan is really hot and I have a huge crush on him. I just hope he doesn't read this… I'll put a picture of him on my profile…from outdoor Ed.**

**And guess what! I found out that Evan is moving and isn't going to go to the same school as me anymore! ARG! So the last day I will ever get to see him is June 14 (The last day of school)**


	8. Chapter 8: Awkward

**Ok, so I know this is almost exactly the same chapter as before, but I just couldn't leave it the way it was before. I got one idea. The Edward Hades thing. I can't spoil it for you just yet! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson or Twilight. Stephanie Meyer and Rick Rioman do.**

**Chapter 8: Awkward**

**Edward's POV**

What the heck! One minute, I was trying to claim Arabella, the next moment I'm blacked out! All I could see was blackness. It seemed like that forever, which is saying something because I'm a vampire.

When I woke up, I tried to comprehend where I was. After a moment, I realized I was in a dark room. I sat up and saw a chair. A chair facing away from me. I was a mysterious chair.

I stood up and tried to find a way out, and I did. I found the door and started walking to it, but was stopped.

"I wouldn't do that if I was you," A voice said. A man stood up from the chair. He looked like he was trying to pull off a Mick Jagger look. He gave me this feeling, like I should run from him. But I need to find a way back to Bella! Be a man, Edward, be a man!

"Who are you?"

"That's not important right now. I have a plan, and in return, I can give you the love of your beloved Arabella," The man said, rubbing his hands together.

Well, I would love to have the love of my dear Bella… but who is this man? I thought this out for a few minutes, my mind working a mile a minute.

"Fine. But only if you tell me who you are."  
"I am Hades. God of the underworld."

**Emmett's POV**

"Why would you want to do that? It's just disgusting!"  
"Look, I have known Evan Fabela for my whole life! I am in love with him! And he could be dying right now!" Bree yelled at Emmett.  
So let's just say she did the mouth to mouth. At some point while she was doing that, he gained consciousness again, so as she put her mouth on his again, he put his arm around her head and kissed herr. And she kissed him back. Then they started making out and everyone just left, not wanting to see what would happen next.  
So about an hour later, it was getting dark and everyone was kids just standing around, talking.  
"So...Evan. Did you get any good action from her?"Emmett said, wiggling his eyebrows. Emmett was mainly talking to rusty, Stephen, Evan, and himself. Stephen wasn't present there at the moment because he was currently on his date with Anna.  
"Hell yeah I did!" he smiled.  
"Evan! Watch your language!" Arabella said, popping out of nowhere.  
"Sorry mom."  
"So...Evan, what kind of last name is Fabela?"  
"Um... It's Italian... I think," he said.  
"Fabela is such a weird last name!"  
"I know! I keep telling him that, I mean, who wants to be Mrs. Fabela?" Rusty said, again, popping out of nowhere.

**Stephen's POV**  
Me and Anna were just sitting. We just ate so we were talking a little about life. How it was to be a daughter of Apollo or a son of Arabella.  
We said that it didn't really make sense that we're on on a date because our parents hate each other.  
Then we heard rustling in the bushes. We both heard the noise. Anna got tense, but not scared since she had been fighting monsters her whole life.

Then, out of the bushes immerged Apollo. What the…?

"Oh, did I interrupt your date? I was trying to find Arabella."

"Oh—Wait. You were spying on us weren't you, father!" Anna screamed.

"What! I was not!"

"You so were!"

"I was not!"

They continued to argue like this, so I just left. I walked back to my cabin and laid down. I thought about Anna and how pretty she is, and how she's so nice and smart…but I eventually fell asleep. I dreamt about Anna…

**This chapter is pretty ok. It's not great. Just to let you know, this story is almost over. I know! Its so sad! I also had a great time in New Zealand!**

**OH! And a shout out to my bestest friend in the entire world, Aly (aka jcdteenagedream5913)! Yesterday was her 13****th**** birthday! **

**Love, brie **


	9. Epilogue

**Epilogue  
5 years later  
Where are they now?**

Evan and Brie  
  
Evan and Brie are currently living a happy life. They are both counselors and camp and have a daughter, Rosie, and a son, Shane. Evan and Brie got married when they were 17, about 2 years after 'the incident'. They were young, but... Yeah, they were young. They keep in touch with the others and talk to them often. They are as happy as can be. (Arabella and Aphrodite were so happy they got married.)

**Rusty  
**  
Ah, Rusty, Rusty. Russell turned out to be the police chief of Long island. No one at camp expected it, but Rusty practically flew through the police training, since it was nothing compared to Camp Half Blood. Rusty is now married to an equally crazy girl. She goes by the name of Gabriela. Gabriela Greco Yanez-Bornhop. She was a crazy name! But anyway, they're happy and have three beautiful children named Rusty Jr., Raven, and Dylan.

**Stephen and Anna**

Anna never really did get over what Apollo did, watching her on her first date. So she married Stephen about three years after 'the incident'. They were 18 and very in love…I guess. They have a two year old daughter named Isabel, who was a bright little girl. Apparently all the Half-Blood's kids are like…quarter-bloods, which is really weird. So, for jobs, Anna is actually a history teacher at a high school and Stephen is some sort of scientist sort of dude. 

**Percy and Annabeth**

So even though they weren't really in this story, Percy sorta was, but they should be in this too. Annabeth is a stay at home mom and Percy is a swimming teacher. They have two daughters, Senali and Chantylle, and a son, Matthew.

**Arabella and Hermes**

Arabella and Hermes…well, let's just say she'll never be the same again. They didn't really do anything before, and they don't really do anything now, but be gods. The messenger god and the electricity goddess. But everything is good. Arabella and Apollo fight constantly, which gives Hermes a headache, then Zeus has to come in and stop them…but that's the norm on Olympus. But, heck, Arabella/Bella was the whole inspiration for this story! I told my friends before I wrote this, who should Arabella marry, Apollo or Hermes? My friends said Hermes, but now that I think about it, it would have made more sense if she married Apollo! Then her and Hermes went to Camp Half Blood, you know, because Hermes is the god of messengers. So anyway, yeah.

**Apollo**

Apollo is…Apollo. There's nothing really different about him! I mean, he's a god. All he does is bicker with Arabella and take care of the sun and stuff, so… yeah. Again.

**The Cullens**

The Cullens are normal! I mean, what can hundred year vampires do in five years? They did eventually leave Camp Half Blood, AND they solved the problem for all those hell hounds in the forest, but they were never the same after they left. They do the whole sacrifice to the gods thing and stuff like that. Alice went into this whole warrior faze too. Now, she's tiny, manipulative, and war like!

**Edward**

Edward actually isn't currently living with the Cullens! He's living right beneath you right now. In the Underworld! MWAHAHAHA! But seriously, he and Hades are like, alies. But then Hades also doesn't like him because Persephone has like this _thing _for Edward. She says that vampires are the new Greek gods! So anyways, Edward and Hades are planning to take over the world! Yes, Edward is evil! And Hades keeps his promises. NOT! What Edward doesn't know is that Hades won't give him Bella in the end. Shhh! It's a secret!

I've had so much fun writing this story and I am so thankful to ALL of you readers of my story. I know that you're probably very sad that I am ending this story! Wah! But, in this one dude's words: 'I don't think I can doo et!' (haha I'm watching Lost and it's in a Sayid flashback) Jk. I CAN DO IT, I did! And I'm so thankful to all of you again. I LOVE YOU ALL! This story has made me so so happy! PEACE OUT!

**It's finally done! Nooooooooo! So currently I am writing on fiction press and I WANT YOU TO PLEASE CHECK IT OUT!**

**Username: Californiagurl**

**Story: Why me?**

**Summary: 14 year old Katie ****gets pregnant by her brother's best friend. Now she has to deal with an unexpected pregnancy and her relationship with the baby's father. Will she keep the baby? What will everyone else think?**


	10. Sequal?

**No, no. I know what you're thinking…this is not an update. My story is finished. I was just rereading Goddess and thinking, "God! There are so many spelling airs in here!" **

**Then I thought, well what if I make a sequal!**

**Goddess: The Sequal! **

**What do you guys think? Is it worth it? Review or PM I don't care which.**


	11. Sequel FINALLY up

Hello, fans of the story Goddess. You remember me, right? And how on... December 3, 2012 (Dude! Nine months ago!) I promised you some sort of sequel? Well, I could lie and say that it's taken me nine months write the first chapter... but I won't. Literally, an hour ago I was watching Allstar Weekend YouTube videos (you should really check them out! They're hilarious AND attractive!) when I got the sudden urge to write the sequel!

So... here you go! The sequel is now up:

Temptress

Tudah!

Love,

Brie xx


End file.
